


TRAPED.Exe

by HaseUnseen



Series: GRID.exe [1]
Category: VeggieTales
Genre: #no shipping or anything really romantic of the sort, #this is my first fanfic be kind!, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaseUnseen/pseuds/HaseUnseen
Summary: Poor tech wiz-kid Arch is abused and forced to use his talents to hack innocent people and leave threatening messages, beaten and reminded that he’s name is TRON.EXE (name jokingly given to him for his abilities and yes...like the movies/videogame it fitted alright? Better than calling him Matrix or something of the sort!) he lives in fear of loosing himself, eventually just becoming coding.
But it’s when he starts leaving breadcrumbs hidden deeper than his boss’s threats are his calls for help and evidence to track and find him. Eventually the city’s hero catches the scent and it’s a race against time to save the Trojan horse!





	

SAMPLE!!!!!

Chapter One: Enter Command sequence. . .

I stood atop that building, taller than any being and looking down as the effects of my actions began. First the computers would shut down, then any alarms, security cameras would be next. I looked a little farther down the road as a large black van came barreling down it, a few clicks and road security was down and it was green lights go. I walked to the edge, pressed a small button at the side of my head activating a heavily tinted helmet and leaped, plummeting down and down, my coat tails whipping up behind be until there was another click and a pack lit up and a pair of wings unfolded and I sailed down landing lightly on the pavement and the wings folded once more. The van came screeching up behind me and I straightened up as the doors opened and a heavy hand was placed on my shoulder. “Another bea-utiful job Tron! Amazing! Of course I’d expect no less, I bet you even got us an extra hour or two for the bust didn’t ya?” I didn’t turn my head to look at the heavy voice at my side, nor did I reply, I didn’t need to or did I want to. Another few heavy pats throwing me off my balance and a chuckle and the warden of my every move walked passed followed by his grunts. There were only three, he liked working in small numbers even though I knew every hideout, every HQ there were thousands upon thousands crawling in the shadows. There once was a young and brilliant boy called Archibald, but he died that dreary day in old London town to save his older siblings from living in the gutters and from being shot, the thing reprogrammed and that took his place was named Tron.exe cause he was the best hacker the world was ever going to know, he lived in code and the digital world, and he didn’t even want to be one! What he used to be was a young computer programmer intern at a gaming company to help support himself. It was barely enough to live off of what he made but still got through it, off of the generosity of others and eventually taken in by a kind elderly couple who ran the local bakery. But this only lasted until Archie’s fifteenth birthday, the couple died and soon he had to close the shop and back on the streets poor little Archie was.

Until that is, Archie got into some nasty trouble trying to take money that wasn’t his, and to atone for his crime and to stay alive, he died, and a shiny favorite pet called Tron.Exe was bought. The man who killed him was called Sylvester Capone, and he was the meanest underground mob boss London ever heard whispers of, and it was no shocker that he decided to expand borders to a little American city barely on the map called Bumblyburg. Sal, as his inner circle called him, would kill a man with his own two hands and not never bother to wipe the blood off.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a preview of what will by my first story on here...sadly yes it is a fanfic but it is the easiest thing for me to write until I get into the grove of how this all works! 
> 
> But other than that....not a bad way to start things eh? Wonder what'll happen to Tron--er Archie once he gets settled into the city and runs into a goofball billionaire!


End file.
